The Forgotten House
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Holly Lily Potter just recently discovers she's a witch and is enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When being sorted into a house, Holly is placed in a house so forgotten, even Dumbledore has never heard of it. How will Holly adjust to this new environment and what of the great evil from her past that is now coming back to haunt her?
1. Bio

Name: Holly Lily Potter

Age: 11

DOB: July 31 1980

Nationality: English

Looks: Auburn hair, hazel eyes, slightly pale, thin.

Traits: Timid, introverted, anxious, loving, kind, helpful.

Outfit: Over-sized shirt, pants and worn sneakers.

Relations: James Potter(father, deceased), Lily Potter(mother, deceased), Harry Potter(fraternal twin brother), Petunia Dursley(maternal aunt), Vernon Dursley(maternal uncle), Dudley Dursley(cousin).

History: Holly doesn't know much about her parents. Only that they died in a car crash when she and her twin brother, Harry, are barely a year old. For nearly ten years, they are in the care of their maternal aunt and uncle. However, they are treated so terribly to where Holly feels Harry is the only one she can trust. Holly becomes so timid from the the terrible environment, she flinches when someone even raises their voice or hand. Holly wishes that she and Harry can escape the horrid life and go anywhere that wasn't 4 Privet Drive. Little did Holly know, that day was coming sooner than she expected and with it, an unimaginable adventure and an equal danger.

* * *

**Ok. I'm going to try this is out. I've recently gotten back into 'Harry Potter'. What brought me back? Several things but the main thing: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Anyway, there going to be some roughly altered details in this story and some extremely new ones.**


	2. Misery Sweet Misery

My Pov

I lay sleeping and dreaming peacefully when the saw slot on the cupboard opened, allowing a small amount of light to hit mine and my brother's faces. We were awoken by the screeching voice of our aunt.

"Both of you get up! Now!" she yelled. She banged on the door and then walked away. Harry turned on the small cupboard light so we could see. Yeah, our bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. Our uncle and aunt figured to just stick us both in there and it would be fine when we were little. Except now we're both almost eleven and it was so cramped in there. We couldn't go one night without kicking each other at least once. I reached up and grabbed Harry's glasses.

"Here Harry." I said. I handed them to him and he took them.

"Thanks Holly." Harry said. He brushed some of his hair away and my eyes instantly went to the scar on his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. I had a similar one in the same spot on my forehead. That's when we heard the thundering footsteps of our spoiled whelp of a cousin Dudley. He stopped short of the end of the stairs before stomping back up to the spot right above us. He then preceded to jump up and down and yell at us.

"Wake up Potters! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley screeched. Harry and I both struggled to move, but eventually got out of the cupboard. At least Harry did. When I was about to step out, Dudley came around the corner and shoved me back in and threw the door almost all the way closed. Harry quickly opened the door and helped me up.

"Are you okay, Holly?" Harry asked. I rubbed my head and nodded.

"Yeah." I whimpered. I wanted to cry. I cry real easily. In the environment I live in can you blame me? We walk into the kitchen and are demanded to make breakfast. We also have to do pretty much all the chores around the house. Dudley then starts throwing a tantrum about only having thirty-six presents when he had thirty-seven last year. One present less. He should be happy to get anything. They always spoiled him while they never gave Harry or me a present. We were lucky to get clothes! Well, they were hand-me-downs. Both of us always wore Dudley over-sized shirts and pants. After they ate breakfast, we all piled into the car, but not before Uncle Vernon warned us about 'causing trouble'. The whole trip seemed to be going well. It wasn't until we got to the 'Reptile House' that things went bad. It started when we were looking at a snake, who seemed to be asleep.

"Make it move." Dudley demanded. Uncle Vernon knocked on the glass.

"Move!" he called. The snake did nothing. Dudley then started banging on the glass.

"MOVE!" he screamed.

"He's sleeping!" I said in a pleading manner.

"This is boring!" Dudley complained. The three of them walked away, but Harry and I stayed next to the exhibit.

"Sorry about that Mr. Snake." I said.

"He just doesn't know what it's like. Lying there, day after day. Watching people press their ugly face in on you." Harry said. That's when the snake seemingly blinked, as if to say 'Yes'. "Can you hear us?" The snake then nodded. This wasn't a surprise to me. All through out my life, I had actually been able to understand animals. It was like they spoke plain English to me. Harry didn't seem to be able to understand animals. Aside from the snake in front of us right now. I noticed the sign by the exhibit that read 'raised in captivity'.

"You're just like us. We've been prisoners since we were small." I said.

"You never knew your parents either, huh?" Harry asked. It shook its head. Dudley noticed the snake's movements and ran back to the tank. He knocked me to the floor. Harry ran to me.

"Mum! Dad! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" he exclaimed. Dudley pushed his palms on the glass. Both Harry and I glare at Dudley. I felt mad for the first time in ten years. That's when it happened. The glass suddenly vanished and Dudley fell into the exhibit. The snake then slithered upward and then over the rail of the exhibit. He then looked at us.

"Thankssss." he hissed.

"Anytime." Harry said.

"No problem." I said. He then slithered away, scaring numerous people and causing others to run away. I heard frantic banging on glass. I looked up to see the glass had reappeared, trapping Dudley inside. He started screaming for help just as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came back our way. Aunt Petunia screamed in terror as she tried to find a way to get Dudley out. Both Harry and I looked at each other and giggled. It was too funny not to laugh. We did stop when Uncle Vernon shot a glare at both of us. One of the workers came and got Dudley out of the exhibit, but by then he was terrified and soaked. We returned home with Aunt Petunia trying to calm Dudley and Uncle Vernon yelling at us.

"What happened?!" Vernon demanded.

"We don't know. One minute the glass was there and then it wasn't! It was like magic!" Harry exclaimed. The instant Harry said the word 'magic', Uncle Vernon grabbed us by our hair and shoved us into the cupboard. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon snapped as he closed the the vent, leaving us in darkness.

* * *

**I hope this was alright. I might not update for a couple days because I'll be going home and my mom's boyfriend let the internet and cable get turned off. We're thinking of getting a cheaper plan, but they want to put it in my name. I'll try to use my phone if I have to.**


	3. Letters & Hagrid

My Pov

It had been a few days since the incident. Things seemed to be calm now. Harry gathered the mail and I was about to go into the kitchen when Harry grabbed my arm.

"Holly, look." Harry said. He handed me an envelope that was addressed to me. It said on the front:

**'_Ms. H Potter_**

**_The cupboard under the stairs_**

**_4 Privet Drive_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_SURRY'_**

That was... oddly specific of an address. I saw that Harry had one similar to mine. I turned it around and saw a symbol above the seal. I saw the word just above the symbol. It said... 'Hogwarts'? What's Hogwarts? Harry and I walked back into the kitchen and Harry handed Uncle Vernon the other mail. Just before either of us could open our letters Dudley snatched them from us.

"Dad! Harry and Holly both a got a letter!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Give them back, they're ours!" Harry exclaimed.

"You two? Who would be writing to you two?" Uncle Vernon. However, when he turned over the letters, all three of them got a strange look on their faces before Uncle Vernon glared at us. For the next few days, anytime a letter came for us, Uncle Vernon would destroy them. After a few days, hundreds of letters poured from the mail slot, chimney and the windows. We were all almost buried in letters. Uncle Vernon's solution? Move out into the middle of nowhere in a small cottage on a small little rocky island. It was horrible. I lay on the floor next to Harry as he drew a cake on the sandy floor.

"Let's make a wish Holly." Harry said. I scooted closer to Harry. "Happy birthday Holly."

"Happy birthday Harry." I said sadly. We both blew on the sand cake, causing it to become slightly disfigured. I don't know what Harry wished for, but me? My wish was always the same; to leave this life and find a better one. To make friends and maybe find a new family. A family that would love us both. Suddenly a loud thud came from outside as the door shook. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came down stairs. Uncle Vernon had a shotgun and pointed it at the door. Harry grabbed me and we pushed ourselves into the corner by the fireplace.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked, whimpering. That's when the door fell inward, showing a large silhouette on the other side. Our aunt, uncle and cousin all screamed as the figure stepped inside. The when figure became clear and I could make out a face. The man was large, almost giant. He taller than Uncle Vernon, but his face was kinder.

"Sorry 'bout that." the man said. He turned and lifted the door placed it back in it's placed.

"I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said. He may have been trying to be brave, but I saw the rifle shaking. The man walked over to him and had a sour look on his face.

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune!" the man said. He then bent the rifle upward. A shot was fired from the gun, but went through the ceiling. The man walked over to Dudley. "I haven't seen you and Holly since you were babies Harry. A bit more along than I expected, particularly in the middle."

"I'm- I'm not Harry." Dudley stammered. That's when Harry stepped out of hiding with me hiding behind him.

"I am. And this is Holly." Harry said, pointing to me. I timidly waved to the man.

"Well or course you are. Got something for the both of ya. 'Fraid I may have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same." the man said. He pulled out a slightly crumbled box and handed it to Harry. "Baked it myself. Words and all." Harry opened the box to reveal a cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry and Holly' written on it.

Thank you sir." I said.

"It's not everyday your young man and lady turns eleven." the man said. The man sat on the couch. He took out the umbrella he had and, amazingly, shot two fireballs from it into the fireplace. My eyes widened as I stared at the man.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. The man turned to Harry. "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." the man said. "Course you two know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry no " Harry said.

"No we don't sir." I said.

"No?" Hagrid asked. He seemed really surprised. "Blimey Holly! Didn't you or Harry ever wonder where your Mum and Dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?" we both asked.

"Yer a wizard and a witch kids." Hagrid said. Our eyes widened.

"We're - We're what?" Harry asked.

"A wizard and a witch. And thumpin' good ones I wager. Once you both train up." Both Harry and I started denying it until Hagrid asked us if something happened whenever we were sad or angry. That's when Hagrid handed Harry a letter that was similar to the ones we had been receiving. Harry opened it and read it aloud.

_"Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

That's when Uncle Vernon ran up to us.

"They'll not be going I tell you! We swore when we took them in, we'd put a stop to this rubbish." Uncle exclaimed.

"You both knew?" I asked. "All these years you knew and you never told us!"

"Of course we knew." Aunt Petunia scoffed. She then told us how our Mum was always treated special and even more so when she had been accepted into Hogwarts. Then how she met Dad and that she died because of him. But instead of saying car crash, she said blown up.

"Blown up?" Harry asked. "You told us our parents died in a car crash."

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid asked.

"We had to tell them something." Uncle Vernon said.

I"an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid yelled. There was some back and forth before Uncle Vernon insulted the headmaster of the school, who Hagrid mentioned to be named Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid then shot a tiny beam of magic at Dudley, who had started pigging out on our cake, and he sprouted a pig tail. The three of them ran off screaming. "Best if neither of you tell anyone about that. Not suppose to use magic outside in the Muggle world."

"We won't." I said.

"Well, let's get going. We're a little bit behind schedule." Hagrid said. He walked over to the door and pulled it from the doorway. "Unless you both want to stay here." It only took us a second to decide. We followed Hagrid, leaving our horrid "family" behind.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any spelling errors. I'm typing on my phone, not my computer.**


	4. Diagon Alley

My Pov

We arrived in London after a while. Harry read off what we needed for school and something told me couldn't find this stuff in London.

"Hagrid, how are we suppose to find these in London?" Harry asked.

"You can if you know where to look." Hagrid said. We walked towards a building. Hagrid opened the door and let me and Harry walk in first. I'm guessing this was some kind of tavern. We got close the the bar, when bartender caught sight of Hagrid.

"Ah Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" he asked.

"Sorry Tom. On official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said. He placed a hand around me and Harry. "Making sure young Harry and Holly here have all their school supplies." That's when a Tom's eyes widened.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry and Holly Potter!" Tom exclaimed. That's when the entire tavern went quiet. Everyone turned and looked at us. I felt a little uncomfortable being gawked at and shrunk a little behind Harry. A man came up to us and shook our hands.

"Welcome back Mr. and Ms. Potter. Welcome back." he said. We started walking through when a woman stopped us to shake our hands.

"Norris Crawford, Mr. and Ms. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you both face-to-face." she said. Then a man dressed a suit with a turban wrapped around his head approached us.

"H-Harry and H-Holly P-Potter. Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you both." the man stuttered.

"Well, hello Professor. I didn't see you there." Hagrid said. He turned to us. "Kids, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said. He held out his hand to shake Professor Quirrel's, but he seemed too nervous to do so. Hagrid then lead me and Harry out to the back of the tavern.

"See, you two are famous." Hagrid said.

"Why are we famous? And how do all those people know who we are?" I asked.

"Not sure that I'm the person who should be telling you two that." Hagrid said. Hagrid took his umbrella and tapped on several bricks before the bricks swept away, revealing a alleyway filled with stores and people. "Welcome kids... told Diagon Alley." We all started walking and I took in everything. The stores, the people and the goods that sat outside the stores.

"Hagrid, how are we suppose to pay for this?" Harry asked.

"Neither of us have any money." I added.

"Well there's your money kids. Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank." Hagrid said. We went to the bank and found we had found we had been left a really large inheritance. After that, we went to Ollivander's. Hagrid said he had to take care of something. We walked in to the shop. We looked around before owner, Ollivander, slid out on a ladder. He looked at us and smiled.

"I was wondering when I'd see you both in here." Ollivander said. He slid off the ladder and started sorting through the wands. "Seems only yesterday your mother and father we're in here buying their first wands."

"How will we know which wand suits us?" I asked.

"You don't Ms. Potter. The wand chooses you." Ollivander said. After some trial and error Ollivander brought out a wand for Harry. As soon as the wand was in Harry's hand a strong wind surrounded him briefly. "Curious. Very curious."

"I'm sorry. What's curious?" Harry asked. Ollivander then tells Harry that a wand with a phoenix tail feather from the same phoenix that Harry's came from was the wand that gave us our scars. That's when Ollivander turned to me.

"Now for you, Ms. Potter." he said. He looked through several wands before I noticed the same look he got when he grabbed Harry's wand. He brought me a white and took out the wand inside. It was a beautiful wand. He handed it to me and I felt a strong wind surround me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Amazing!" Ollivander exclaimed. Harry and I looked at him. "This wand is made from Willow wood, but it's core is the feather of a seemingly extinct creature known as an alicorn. There has only been one other wand like this in the world."

"Who was it?" we both asked.

"It is unknown what their name was as many people have forgotten they even existed, but I can you this; the owner was a Muggle-born witch and a very powerful one at that. And, as my grandfather told me, was supposedly a founder of Hogwarts." Ollivander said. Wow. We paid for our wands and thanked Ollivander. Then we heard tapping on the window behind us. It was Hagrid.

"Harry! Holly! Happy birthday!" Hagrid exclaimed. He had next to him two cages. One had a snowy owl and the other had a black fruit bat. Harry was given the owl, who he decided to name Hedwig, and I was given the bat, who I decided to name Noctis. We went to the other stores and got the rest of our supplies.

* * *

**Ok, sorry if this was short. Next chapter, I'm going to introduce a family that some of you might be familiar with. Or at least one of them.**


	5. Meet the Tonkses

My Pov

Hagrid lead us through the alley, in the direction back to the Leaky Cauldron, before we heard someone call out to him.

"Hagrid!" a man called. We turned to see a fair-haired man waving to Hagrid.

"Well, if it isn't Ted Tonks. Nice to see you again." Hagrid said. The two shook hands. "Harry and Holly. I'd like you both to meet a former Hogwarts student. Edward 'Ted' Tonks." That's when the man looked at us with wide eyes.

"Not the Harry and Holly Potter?" Ted asked. We both shyly nodded. He beamed. He grabbed our hands and vigorously shook them. "It is such a privilege and honor to meet you both!"

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Harry said.

"Where are Andromeda and Nymphadora?" Hagrid asked. Ted seemed to laugh.

"Hagrid, you know Dora hates being called by her first name." Ted said. He looked at me and Harry. "Best you both know this now. My daughter prefers to be addressed by Tonks." Harry and I nodded. He then looked back at Hagrid. "They're back at the Leaky Cauldron. We're spending some time with Dora before she goes for her last year."

"Well, we're heading back that way. We'll join you." Hagrid said. We followed Mr. Tonks back to the Leaky Cauldron. We walked in and saw him sit at a table where a woman and girl were sitting. The girl hugged Mr. Tonks and the woman kissed him. I guess that's his wife Andromeda and daughter Nymphadora. I mean Tonks, since that's what Ted said she preferred.

"Andy! Dora! Look who I ran into." Ted said, gesturing to Hagrid.

"Why hello Hagrid!" greeted Andromeda. She was really beautiful. She had long, wavy brunette hair and deep brown eyes. She was dressed a little more richly than Mr. Tonks or Tonks..

"Wotcher Hagrid!" greeted Tonks. Now she was really different. Her hair was a vibrant bubblegum. She was dressed kind of punk-like. What was most notable about her outfit were her boots and her T-shirt, which said 'Weird Sisters'. Must be some group or something. That's when Tonks took notice of us. "Who are they?" Andromeda took notice of us too.

"Yes. Who are these two Hagrid?" Andromeda asked.

"Andromeda, Tonks, meet Harry and Holly Potter." Hagrid said. Their eyes widened at the mention of our names. Andromeda stood up, walked over to us and shook our hands gently.

"It is such a pleasure to be meeting you both face-to-face." Andromeda said. Tonks jumped up and actually hugged us.

"You both look just like I thought you would! Wotcher Harry! Wotcher Holly!" Tonks exclaimed. I was a little stunned by this. Nobody but Harry has ever hugged me. We all sat down at the table. We were brought some food and for a while, Harry and I were quiet.

"Harry? You and your sister are awfully quiet." Hagrid said.

"He killed our parents. The one who gave us these scars." Harry said. Hagrid and the Tonkses all got nervous and quiet.

"You all know who he is." I said. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Kids there's one thing you should know right now; not all wizards and witches are good." Ted said.

"Especially one. His name was... was..." Andromeda stammered. Hagrid stopped her and motioned for the two of us to come closer.

"His name was Voldemort." Hagrid whispered.

"Voldemort?" Harry and I asked aloud. All four of them got scared and shushed us. Hagrid then told us how Voldemort had been gathering followers and killed anyone who stood against him. Hagrid then told us when our parents fought against him, he killed them and that we were the only ones to survive.

"So that's what really happened to our parents." I mumbled. Harry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Ted then looked at his watch.

"Blimey! The trains going to leave in about an hour. We all better get going." he said. Our tab was paid and we all went to the train station. While walking, Hagrid looked at his watch.

"Sorry kids. Best be off now. I'm needed somewhere else." Hagrid said. He then looked at the Tonkses. "Ted, Andromeda, do you think you could-" Andromeda cut him off.

"We'll make sure they get to the train." she said. Hagrid nodded and went off to wherever he needed to be. We followed the Tonks' down to the platform. Apparently, the platform we were looking for was called 9 3/4. Was there such a platform? That's when I heard a voice from the left of me.

"Every year it's the same, packed with Muggles." a woman said. That's when I saw a woman and several children following her.

"Oh, the Weasleys!" Tonks said. We all quickly followed them. Harry and I watched as the older boys, whose names I heard to be Percy, Fred and George ran toward the wall between 9 and 10 and seemingly went through it. I was really shocked.

"Molly!" Ted called out. The woman, Molly Weasley, turned around.

"Oh Ted! Andromeda! Tonks! How are you all?" she asked.

"Oh fine. Just making sure these two get to Hogwarts safe and sound." Ted said, gesturing to Harry and me.

"I see. Don't worry dears. It's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well." Molly said.

"Holly, Harry, watch." Tonks said. Tonks went ahead and went through the wall.

"Just run at the wall?" I asked nervously. The older adults all nodded. Harry went first. I waited a few seconds before running at the wall myself. I closed my eyes just as I thought I was about to hit the wall, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and was amazed. I was on platform 9 3/4 and there was the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on Holly!" Harry called. I hurried and had my luggage tucked away. I boarded the train and soon we were off. I thought about what lied ahead, not knowing that my life would be forever changed by the end of the school year.

* * *

**Yeah. This is going to be a little of an AU. Also, this isn't going to just be one story. It's going to be a series, one story for each movie. Except Deathly Hallows, that will be one story.**


	6. Sorting Ceremony

**These two chapters are my Christmas present to you all. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

My Pov

I walked through until I found Harry and Tonks in a cabin. I slid in and sat next to Tonks.

"So you both must be excited." Tonks said.

"And nervous. This is something really knew to us." Harry said.

"Don't worry. That will go away." Tonks assured us. That's when Ron, the boy from earlier, popped by our cabin.

"Do you all mind?" Ron asked.

"Not at all." Harry said. Ron sat next to Harry. We all chatted for a while before a woman with a trolley of sweets passed us.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman asked. Ron and Tonks both declined, but me and Harry both paid for the whole trolley. We each spent the next few minutes snacking on candy. I picked and striped box and read the front.

"Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans?" I asked.

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint. Then there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Ron said. I was scared to try one, despite how interesting it sounded. Tonks opened the box and took one out. It was a yellow one.

"Ooh. Lemon!" Tonks exclaimed. She popped it into her mouth.

"How'd you know it was lemon and not lemon drop?" Ron asked.

"Eat enough of these and you eventually are able to tell." Tonks answered. I rummaged through the box before taking out a multicolored one.

"Tonks, what's this one?" I asked.

"That one's Tutti-frutti. It's ok in my opinion." Tonks said. I popped it in my mouth and it was good. I heard squeaking and saw a rat on Ron's lap.

"Is that your pet?" I asked.

"Yeah. His name is Scabbers." Ron said. I took another look at Scabbers and noticed he was missing a toe. That's strange. "My brother showed me a spell to turn him yellow. You wanna see?" We all nodded. Right as Ron was about to cast the spell, a girl popped her head in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." the girl explained. We all shook our heads 'no'. She then noticed Ron's wand. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then." Ron cleared his throat.

_"Sunshine daisies__, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"_ Ron said. There was a yellow flash of light, but Scabbers remained the same.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. She managed to squeeze herself in between me and the window. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. _"Oculus Reparo."_ she said. That's when Harry's glasses became good as new. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter." Then she looked at me. "That means you're Holly Potter, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Nice to you..." I said, trailing off.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." she finished. She then looked at Tonks and then Ron. "And you both are..?"

"Tonks. Just Tonks." Tonks said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said with her is mouth stuffed with candy.

"Pleasure. All of you better get changed into your robes. We'll be arriving soon. " Hermione said. She got up and exited the cabin.

"Prissy little thing, isn't she?" Tonks asked.

"A little bit." I said.

"Still she's got a point. Holly, follow me. Boys, get changed." Tonks said. She grabbed two suitcases, one hers and one mine, and I followed her. We went into the back where the baggage was. "You change first. I'm in no rush." She handed me the suitcase. I went behind a crate and awkwardly disrobed. Then I changed into my school robes. I felt slightly giddy as, for the first time, I was wearing a dress. A school uniform, but a dress none the less. I stepped out from the crate and placed my ugly hand-me-downs in the suitcase.

"I'm so happy that I actually get to wear a dress!" I said.

"Don't see why. I hate my uniform." Tonks said.

"I've always worn my cousin's ugly hand-me-downs. Ice always dressed as a boy. So, this is really great feeling." I explained. Tonks seemed to understand. She went behind the crate and changed a lot more quickly than me. That when I noticed the differences in our uniforms. Mine was plain while hers had an emblem on the robe, yellow and brown around the collar and a matching tie.

"You'll get your official uniform when you're sorted." Tonks said. We hurried back to our cabin. Soon, me, Harry and all the first years were ushered off the train. We all boarded small boats and sailed to the large castle that is Hogwarts. We all walked until we're stopped in front of the Great Hall. There were greeted by Minerva McGonagall. She explained to us the sorting process. We went into the Great Hall. There were four long tables, each packed with students. I managed to see and wave to Tonks. I then reached and grabbed Harry's arm.

"I'm scared Harry. What if I'm placed in a different house than you?" I asked.

"You'll be OK Holly." Harry assured. That's when the elderly wizard, who I could easily assume was Dumbledore explain several rules about where not to go. McGonagall then began to put us all in our houses. Hermione and Ron were placed in Gryffindor. Harry went next and for a while, the Sorting Hat wasn't sure where to put him. The hat was tempted to put him in Slytherin, but ultimately put him in Gryffindor. All of the Gryffindor table applauded.

"Holly Potter." McGonagall called. The whole room went quiet again. I gulped. I went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.

"Mmm. Just like your brother. Extremely difficult to place. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the kindness of a Hufflepuff, the wisdom of a Ravenclaw and the determination of a Slytherin. However, you also have a pure mind and heart. Something I haven't seen in a very long time." the hat said. What was he going to say? Where was I going? "Really, in truth, there is only one house someone like you can be put. Only one house where you're true potential can grow. The house only few still know exist."

"Where-?" I started before the hat announced my house.

"Whitewing House!"

* * *

**I would like some feedback on how I'm doing so far.**


	7. Whitewing Common Room

My Pov

The whole Great Hall was silent. I was fidgeting so much, I thought I'd fall off the stool. I was wishing so much that I could just shrink myself and hide. McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off my head. That's when Dumbledore stood up and walk up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It seems that after nearly a millennium, a student has been deemed worthy enough to be placed in Whitewing since the founding of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. People started murmuring. No one had been placed in Whitewing before? I was going to be all by myself? Sensing my fear and nervousness, Dumbledore squeezed my shoulder. "It is a joyous day that the long forgotten house of Hogwarts can now rejoin the ranks of its companions." I got up and Dumbledore allowed me to sit with Gryffindor, telling that until things were straightened out, I could really sit with whoever I chose. I sat down and sighed.

"Don't worry Holly. I think it's amazing!" Ron said.

"What's so amazing about it?" I asked.

"Well, Dumbledore said someone 'worthy enough', which means that not just anyone can be placed in Whitewing." Ron said.

"That also means that Holly is going to be the only one in the common room, if there is one for Whitewing that is." Hermione said. Thanks. Dumbledore then waved his hand and the tables filled with delicious food. I started eating corn cob and chicken, feeling happy to have actual food in my stomach.

"This is so good!" I said. Soon ghosts flew into the Great Hall. Each house, except mine, had a ghost who had been a member of their respective house. Gryffindor's ghost was Nearly Headless Nick, Hufflepuff's was the Fat Friar, Ravenclaw's was the Grey Lady and Slytherin's was the Bloody Baron. Soon, all the students filed out of the Great Hall. The Prefects, head students of each house, lead the students to their common rooms. I just sat on a nearby set of stairs. I didn't have a Prefect to follow. I didn't even know if I had a common room to go to. I started to tear up. No no no. I couldn't do that here. I couldn't cry. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Tonks.

"Hey, you OK?" she asked, concerned. I was about to say 'yes', but there was no point in lying. I shook my head 'no' while wiping tears from my face, but only more would form.

"No. I've been placed in a House that no one's heard of, I'm the only one there and I'm not even sure if there's a common room for me to go to." I said sniffling. Tonks handed me a handkerchief. I used it to wipe my eyes and handed it back to her.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can help you with most of the stuff, but..." Tonks said, grabbing my arm and leading me down a staircase. Suddenly, the staircase started moving.

"What's happening?!" I asked, scared of the moving stairs.

"Don't worry. This is a normal thing here at Hogwarts. Always keep your eyes on the stairs." Tonks said. Soon, the staircase stopped at a door. "Let's go." She went ahead and I quickly followed, not wanting the staircase to change on my again. I don't know why, but I clung to Tonks. Possibly because I always clung to Harry. She didn't say anything. Soon, it became really dark in the corridor.

"Tonks, I can't see." I said.

"Hold on." Tonks said. She pulled out her wand. _"Lumos."_ A small light came from the tip of her wand, illuminating the corridor. "You'll learn this in Herbology." We walked a ways before stopping in front of a portrait. It was of a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful pure white dress that had several gold accents all over it.

"Who is this?" I asked. That's when the woman in the picture looked at me.

"I am Winona Whitewing, the founder of Whitewing house." the woman said. I jumped back a little and hid behind Tonks. Tonks and Winona laughed a little.

"It's okay Holly. All the portraits in the castle move and talk. You'll get use to it." Tonks said.

"So, this is Holly Potter, the Girl Who Lived." Winona said. I shyly nodded. "I finally have someone joining my house. Godric told me it would happen one day."

"Yeah. Holly's a little nervous being the only one." Tonks said.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure in the coming years, more will join." Winona said. I wasn't sure. "Anyway, each house has a certain way of getting into their common room. Gryffindor and Slytherin both use a password, Hufflepuff uses a ritual and Ravenclaw uses a riddle. With my house, a phrase is needed."

"A phrase?" I asked. She nodded.

"The phrase was something that I told myself when the five of us were establishing the school." Winona said. She motioned me to come closer. She whispered the phrase in my ear.

"As long as there's hope, there will always be light." I said. With that, the portrait moved and revealed a small room.

"Well, I gotta be heading to my common room. You gonna be alright?" Tonks asked, concerned. I nodded, still a little scared. Tonks walked down the corridor before disappearing from sight. I glupped and went inside. It was a nice living area. There was a large fireplace, couch, table and chairs. I sat in front of the fireplace and warmed my hands. I noticed a smaller portrait of Winona hanging just above it.

"Try going through that door." Winona suggested, gesturing toward a smaller door next to a table. "The key's in that drawer." I opened the drawer and found a small silver key. I took it and slipped it into the keyhole. I unlocked the door and went into the door. The room was a library of sort. There were several several large bookcases, each filled with hundreds of books. I was amazed by all these books. I looked at the spines, reading the titles. There was 'Ancient Runes', 'Magical Creatures', 'Healing & Curing' and other things like this. I came out of the library and locked it back up.

"It's amazing." I said.

"I wrote a portion of the books in there. Others are very old. The interesting thing is, no one has read them in centuries. You could gain an advantage over your classmates." Winona said. I thought about it. She was right. "Your room is up on the right. Your things are up there, along with your new uniform." I thanked Winona and went to my room. It was so big and the bed was so soft! I let Noctis out of his cage and he perched himself in the windowsill. I changed into my nightgown and sat by the window. I looked out at the window and thought about the new things that waited for me in the morning.

* * *

**Everyone please pray for my mom. Her cancer is growing again.**


	8. First Day of School

My Pov

I woke up, washed up, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I once again sat at the Gryffindor table. I felt a tap and saw it was Hermione.

"Good morning Holly." Hermione said.

"Morning Hermione." I said. I noticed her eyeing my uniform. It was like hers except the Gryffindor colors and crest were replaced with the official Whitewing colors and crest. The Whitewing colors were black and white, with my tie being black and white and the inside of the hood of my robes being white. The crest was an white alicorn in a small black heart shape with two white lines parallel to the heart shape. A gold ribbon under the crest had Whitewing printed on it in white.

"You're house colors are interesting." Hermione said. I smiled a little. "Still, you need to realize that you'll be carrying your entire house on your shoulders. Whether you gain or lose house points will be entirely on you." And just like that, the happy feeling went away. Harry and Ron sat down and started to eat too.

"So, what are everyone's classes?" Ron asked.

"I have Herbology first, then Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Astrology at midnight." I said.

"I guess we'll see you in Potions and Astrology class then." Harry said. I wasn't going to see my brother until then? Great.

"You might see each other in Flying Class. It's mandatory for all first years to take it." Hermione said. Even so, that was only two classes. Oh well, I'll take what I can get. So I went to Herbology and hoped I would meet someone new. Maybe a new friend. I walked until I found the greenhouse. Saw several other students and decided to take a place between a boy who was in Ravenclaw and a girl who was in Hufflepuff.

"Hi there." the girl said.

"Hi." I said.

"You're- you're Holly Potter." the boy said. I nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rolf Scamander."

"I'm Hannah Abbott." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you both." I said. Just like Tonks had said, we were taught the spell Lumos and that it was the defense against the dangerous plant called Devil's Snare. Throughout the lesson, me, Rolf and Hannah would secretly chat. By the time lesson ended, the three of us became friends. Who would have thought? Everyone exited the greenhouse and headed to their next class. While Rolf didn't have Charms next, Hannah did. Charms was really fun and interesting class. We had learned the Levitation Charm, whose incantation was Wingardium Leviosa, which could levitate objects. Soon, I had to go to Potions. At least I'd get to see Harry. I managed to make it to Potions at the last minute. I went to sit down, when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Professor Snape.

"Well well well, Ms. Potter." Snape said. I glupped. I remember during the welcoming banquet that mine and Harry's scars had burned when he had been staring at us. I felt like that meant he couldn't be trusted. "Glad to see you felt obligated to show up. May I advise that you don't wait to show up at the last minute?" I heard several Slytherin students chuckling. "Five points from Whitewing." I shrank and walked to an open seat next to Neville. All throughout Potions, I was quiet and just took notes. I managed to wave to Harry several times, but not that much. Finally, Potions ended and I couldn't get out fast enough.

"Holly wait!" Harry called out. I slowed down so Harry, Ron and Hermione could catch up to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Snape just scares me, that's all." I said.

"I think he scares everyone, except anyone in Slytherin." Ron said.

"He's the most difficult professor here. Everyone has to be careful, as you saw." Hermione said. I nodded.

"Well, I have Transfiguration after lunch. See you in the Great Hall!" I said. I ran into the quad and saw Tonks. "Tonks!" She looked up from her book and waved to me.

"Hi Holly. How's your first official day going?" Tonks asked.

"A lot better than I thought. I knows it's only the first day and it's early, but I really like Herbology and Charms class." I said.

"They are fun when you're not worrying about the homework." Tonks said. I was a little worried about homework, but I still enjoyed the classes.

"I don't think I'll like Potions though." I said.

"Why? Oh, wait. Snape." Tonks said. I nodded. "Yeah. He's... well, he's a git." I thought for a minute and silently agreed. We walked to the Great Hall together and separated to our respective tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione soon showed up. We all ate lunch and soon went to our next classes. Transfiguration was fun, even though it made me uncomfortable to change the animal into a inanimate object. I worried that it hurt the animal, but it told me it just tingled. Then I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was actually really boring. I don't know if Professor Quirrell actually knew what he was doing. Finally, the day classes were over and it was dinner time. After dinner, I went back to my room. I flopped down on to the couch.

"Long day?" Winona asked. I just groaned. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"It just that I still have a class at midnight and I'm so tired." I said.

"Ah. Astrology. I loved looking at the night sky." Winona said, turning her gaze toward my window. She then looked back at me. "I would get a quick nap in."

"Already on that." I said. I went upstairs and slept for a while before going to Astrology. I have to say, despite it being at midnight, Astrology was amazing. After that, I went back to my room, got ready for bed and crawled into bed. If this is what life at Hogwarts was going to be like- I couldn't wait for the coming months.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. You see... my mom, whose had lymphoma since last May, has been put in hospice. Could you all please say a prayer for my family? I thank you all for your support these past nine months.**


	9. Flight & New Friends

My Pov

The next few weeks went smoothly. During one of the mail deliveries, we found out the Gringotts was broken into and the vault Hagrid had taken something from was the only one broken into. It was supposedly a dark wizard or witch, but they were unsure. That news had me nervous for a few days. Soon it was time for our first Flying Class. I was so nervous. What if I couldn't fly right? What if I fell off the broom? I remember talking to Tonks and how she told me that during one of her earlier school years she had flown into the Astronomy Tower, the Whomping Willow, the Owlery and Hagrid's garden. On the same day. How was she alive after something like that? Over these past couple weeks since meeting her, I've learned one thing about her; it's Tonks, don't question it. Everyone got into two lines opposite each other. I stood next to Harry.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"A little." Harry answered. "You?"

"A lot." I said. That's when I saw the teacher coming our way. I was told by Tonks her name was Madam Hooch.

"Good afternoon class." Hooch said.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." the class greeted. She muttered a few hellos to some of the students before turning and looking at all of us.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Hooch said. One thing that really stood out about her were her eyes. They were a really striking yellow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick." Everyone stepped up next to their brooms. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Everyone did as told. Both Harry and I got our brooms on the first try.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know! I didn't except to get it the first time." I said. The only over one to get their broom on the first try was a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. He was a snob. He thought he was all that because he was, as they say, Pure-Blood. I heard everyone else saying up and saw each of the broom struggling to get off the ground.

"Up!" Ron exclaimed. Instead of going into his hand, the broom snapped up and smack him in the face. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I tired to muffle it by covering my mouth, but Ron heard me.

"Harry, Holly, shut up." Ron said. Soon, Madam Hooch instructed everyone to mount their brooms, kick off and then land. Right when she blew her whistle, Neville lifted off the ground and his broom spun out of control. Neville then ended up breaking his wrist. Hooch helped Neville to his feet.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'quidditch'." Hooch warned. She and Neville walked back into the school. That's when I noticed that Malfoy had taken Neville's remembrall, a present he had gotten from his grandmother.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy asked, tossing the remembrall in his hand. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." Ok, that's too much. Harry got angry too and demanded it back. Malfoy refused and actually flew up on his broom. Harry soon followed. He needed to get down from there before Hooch came back. Malfoy suddenly threw the remembrall toward the castle and Harry followed after it. After a minute, Harry returned with the remembrall in his hand. Everyone, but the Slytherin students, cheered as Harry landed his broom. We all gathered around him.

"Harry, that was amazing!" I said.

"Harry Potter!" a voice called. Everyone looked and saw Professor McGonagall. She was the Head of Gryffindor House. "Follow me." Harry gave me the remembrall and followed her. I became so scared. What if they expelled Harry? I couldn't let him go back to those people alone. I just couldn't. Flying Class soon ended and I spent a good amount of time walking to my classes sad.

"Holly!" a voice called. I turned and saw Tonks.

"Wotcher Tonks." I said. She beamed a little when I said her phrase.

"Did you hear about Harry?" she asked. My face soon filled with dread.

"No..." I said lowly.

"It's amazing! He was made Gryffindor's new Seeker!" Tonks exclaimed. Just like that, all the dread disappeared and was replaced with an equal amount of excitement.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "What a relief!" She looked at me questionably.

"Why? What did you think I was going to say?" Tonks asked. I blushed a little.

"I was worried Harry would have been expelled. He was on his broom when he was told not to be." I said.

"Well, don't worry about that. He's not going anywhere anytime soon. And neither are you." Tonks said. I smiled. Not a timid smile or a forced smile. A real happy smile.

"Holly!" I looked over and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry waved at me to follow them.

"See you at dinner Holly." Tonks said.

"Bye Tonks!" I said. I followed Harry and the others into a corridor. "What's up?"

"Harry nervous about being a Seeker, but he shouldn't be. It's in his blood." Hermione said. We soon came to a display case and Hermione pointed to one of the plagues. It had Dad's name on it and that he had been Gryffindor's Seeker too.

"Harry, Holly! I didn't know your dad was a Seeker." Ron said.

"We didn't know either." Harry said. Near the end of the day, Tonks approached me again.

"Wotcher Holly." she said.

"Wotcher." I said.

"C'mon. I want you to meet some people." Tonks said. She took my hand and I followed her. I saw a group of people in the Clock Tower courtyard. There were eight boys and ten girls. There were two in Hufflepuff, four in Gryffindor, three in Ravenclaw and three in Slytherin. I cowarded a little behind her. "Wotcher everyone!" They all turned to Tonks. One of the girls, a blonde, came up to her. She was in Hufflepuff just like Tonks.

"Tonks, what did you call all of us here for?" the girl asked.

"Well, you were all wanting to meet her. So, here she is." Tonks said. She stepped over and revealed me. All of their eyes widened. The blonde girl grabbed both my hands and smiled at me.

"So you're the famous Holly Potter, the first student to be placed in the forgotten house." the girl said. I nodded shyly. Tonks introduced everyone; the Hufflepuff students were Penny Haywood, Beatrice Haywood, Diego Caplan and Chiara Lobosca. The Ravenclaw students were Tulip Karasu, Badeea Ali, Andre Egwu and Talbott Winger. The Gryffindor students were Skye Parkin, Ben Copper, Jae Kim, Rowan Khanna, Willis Sheehan and Katrina Sheehan. The Slytherin students were Merula Snyde, Barnaby Lee, Ismelda Murk, and Liz Tuttle. They were all in their final year like Tonks, with the exception of Beatrice who was in her fourth year. All of them, mainly Penny and Rowan, asked me about my common room and what it was like. I answered to the best of my ability and it seemed to be enough. Soon, it was dinner. Everyone went to their table, ate and then retired to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting anything in a while. What do you think of me adding the Harry Potter Mystery characters? Willis and Katrina Sheehan are Jacob's sibling. Their last name is Irish for 'peace'. They are of Irish descent but were born and grew up in America. I decided to add a boy and girl. Rowan is male in this story.**


	10. Close Call

My Pov

The four of us hurried to the staircase to go back to our common rooms.

"It's amazing. I think she knows more about you two than you do." Ron said.

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked. It was true. Everybody knew more about us than we did. Suddenly, the staircase jolted and started moving. We quickly got off the stairs and quickly went through the door in front of us. However, we soon discovered we were on the third floor, the area we were forbidden from being in.

"We need to get out of here." I said.

**"Brats!"** a voice hissed. We turned and saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. **"Brats!"**

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Run!" Harry yelled. We ran further down the hall, torches lighting themselves as we passed. We soon came to a dead end where there was only a locked door.

"That's it. We're done for!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh move over!" Hermione said. She pointed her wand at the door. _"Alohomora!" _The lock clicked and the door opened. We ran in and shut the door. Ron and Hermione both carefully looked out to make sure Filch wasn't looking for us. That's when they closed the door. "Filch is gone."

"He thought the door was locked." Ron said.

"It _was_ locked." Hermione said.

"And for good reason." Harry said. We all looked and saw a large dog with not one, not two, three heads. And they were waking up. I don't know why, but instead of being terrified, I felt excited. I took a step foward and stretched out my hand.

"What's she doing?!" Ron asked, frightened. The dog growled at me, causing me to withdraw my hand a little but I still reached out. It sniffed my hand before licking it and letting me pet its middle head.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you. We had to hide from the caretaker. I'm Holly. This is my brother Harry and my friends Ron and Hermione." I said.

**"We see. We are Fluffy. Hagrid is our owner. He said that the Headmaster wanted us to guard this door." **the dog said. I looked and saw a trapdoor under one of his paws.

"Oh. We didn't mean to trespass. We'll leave now Fluffy." I said. I gave each of his heads a little scratch.

**"Good-bye young Holly."** Fluffy said. We left and went back to the staircase.

"What was that?" Ron asked. I looked at them and cocked my head.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what?" Ron asked.

"You talked to a giant, three-headed dog and petted it like it was nothing." Hermione said.

"Holly's always been like that. She can understand animals and even talk to them." Harry explained. They seemed really interested to learn more, but it was late. I bid them all good night and went to bed. I felt so tired. I fell asleep in just a few minutes. In the morning, everyone gathered in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I picked up one of the biscuits and bit into it. I swallowed it, only to get a bitter taste in my mouth. That's funny. The biscuits were always so fluffy and buttery. I wrote it up as a bad one and went to class. I had Potions, which I dreaded. As I headed that way, I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach. I just decided to tough it out. I had pneumonia once and never went to a hospital. I was forced to tough it out. My steps started staggering.

"Holly?" I turned and saw Tonks. She looked concerned and slightly panicked. Before I could answer her, I doubled over and covered my mouth as I felt something coming up. I soon felt liquid seeping through my hands and felt my knees buckle. I fell foward and Tonks caught me. I heard her cry out for help and then my vision suddenly went black.

* * *

Harry's Pov

I was on my way to my next class when Professor McGonagall stopped me.

"Potter, you're needed in the hospital wing." she said. I was confused, but then my mind drifted to Holly. What had happened? I ran to the hospital wing and was greeted by Tonks and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What happened? Where's Holly?" I asked, panicking.

"It seems your sister was poisoned. She lost much blood and is very weak. But, thanks to the efforts of Miss Tonks and Professor Snape, she will survive." Dumbledore said. Snape? Tonks I believe. She had been like a fun, older sister to both of us since we first met. But Snape? As far as I could tell, he hated both of us.

"She'll be okay Harry. She's just sleeping now, but you can go in if you want." Tonks said. I nervously nodded. Tonks led me and my heart jolted. Holly looked so pale, paler than she usually looked. Her breathing was so soft you could barely hear it. I took her hand, which felt more cold than warm and held it tight. How did this happen? She was fine at breakfast. Then I thought back to what she said about the biscuit she had eaten. She said that it tasted bitter. Someone poisoned it!

"When will she be better?" I asked.

"Well, as long as she doesn't push it, she should be back to class in a few days." Tonks said.

"What did Dumbledore mean when he said you helped save her?" I asked.

"Well, apart from being there when she collapsed, I offered some blood for a potion to replenish the blood she lost." Tonks explained.

"Thank you Tonks." I said. I just rubbed Holly's hand. I hoped she would get well and soon. Tonks and I were soon asked to leave. Who could have possibly done? A student? No. No, a student won't go this far if they wanted to hurt Holly. Beside, who could she have made that mad so quickly? It couldn't possibly be a teacher. Then who? All I could hope was that this didn't happen again.


	11. Meanwhile

No one's Pov

_Holly lay in the hospital wing for several days, barely __conscious. During this time, Harry played his first game of Quidditch. During the match, his broom became hexed and he's nearly killed. Thankfully, his friends intervention saved him and allowed him to win the match. Due to Harry's statue as the youngest Quidditch player in century, Rita Skeeter had been there to cover the match. She also discovers the poisoning and attempted murder of Holly. She publishes the articles of the Potter Twins in the Daily Prophet. Four copies reached for separate destinations; the home of the Lace Family, the home of the Star Family, the home of one Remus J. Lupin and the last reached Azkaban and ended up in the hands of one Sirius Black. Several things happened __simultaneously. The Laces and Stars wept, Lupin became angered and worried for his friend's son and his goddaughter and Black...? He had only one thing in his mind; to get to his godson and and his best friend's daughter and protect them. With that, Black used what energy he had and transformed into his Animagus form, a black dog. He slipped through the bars of his cell, swam across the vast body of water and made it to land. Now, he made his way to Hogwarts._

* * *

My Pov

Harry's first official match had been a few days ago. Skye, one of Gryffindor's Chasers, told me everything that happened. Everything had been going fine until Harry's broom started acting weird. Several times he nearly fell off. Hermione said she had seen Snape keeping eye-contact with Harry. Some spells could be used without a wand and some need constant eye-contact. She thankfully had set Snape's robe on fire, and that caused him to lose focus. Thankfully, Snape got distracted and broke eye-contact. Harry managed to regain control of his broom and caught the Snitch, winning the match for Gryffindor.

"But that doesn't make sense." I said.

"What doesn't?" Skye asked.

"Why would Snape try to hurt Harry, but save me?" I asked.

"Who's to say he wasn't the one who poisoned you? Probably didn't count on someone being there when you collapsed so he had to make himself look less suspicious." Skye offered. I thought, but I don't think that was it. Everyone else had come by to see me and to see how I was. Soon, both Will, Merula, Tonks, and Liz all came to see at once. I noticed something was wriggling under Liz's robes.

"Liz, what are you hiding?" I asked. I noticed all of them looking around before Liz pulled out... "A puppy?!"

"Shh! We don't want Madam Pomfrey knowing we brought it to see you." Liz exclaimed. She placed it on my bed and it ran right up to me. I picked it up and brought it up to my face. It licked my face. That's when I saw it had twin tails.

"What kind of puppy is this?" I asked.

"A Cruppy!" Liz said. I gave her a questioning look.

"It's a baby Crup." Will said. I was still lost.

"Crups are the Wizard World version of a Muggle dog." Tonks said. I finally got it. I looked at the little Cruppy as it rolled around my the bed. It was pure white. Almost like snow. Just the sight of this adorable animal made my heart melt.

"They all thought it might be a good idea to bring an animal into the school." Merula said.

"It was your idea! You're the one who said Holly loved animals." Liz said.

"Was not!" Merula objected.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was. It's a sweet thought." I said. That's when the hospital doors opened to reveal Dumbledore. Liz quickly grabbed the Cruppy and hid it in her robes.

"I see you have many visitors today Holly." Dumbledore said. I nodded. "Will you please excuse us children? I must speak to Holly in private." They all nodded and walked out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore looked at me with a look of concern. "Holly, what I am about to tell you is frightening, but you don't need to fret too much about it." I nodded. "I'm sure you don't, but have you ever heard the name Sirius Black?" I shook my head.

"No sir." I said.

"He was a supposedly a close friend of your parents. But... he betrayed them and that lead to their deaths nearly ten years ago." Dumbledore said. My eyes widen and tears started to prick my eyes. "He has escaped from Azkaban and we believe he is coming here for you and Harry." I started shaking. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "As I said, you needn't worry. We won't let Black get to you or your brother." I felt a little reassured, but not so much. "If you feel up to it, you may resume your classes tomorrow." I nodded happily.

"I do feel much better. I would like to go back to class." I said. He nodded and soon left. I laid back on the bed. My thoughts were still reeling by the time night fell. I started to doze off, but the thought of the man who lead my parents to their deaths being on the loose kept me up all night.

* * *

**Okay, just to clarify; originally I was go to have Sirius be Holly's godfather too, but then decided to have Remus be her godfather.**


	12. Halloween

My Pov

I was finally able to go back to classes, just in time to partake in Halloween-themed lessons. However, Halloween wasn't something I was particularly into. Because it was the day my parents died. But, I tried not to let it get me down and remained positive. I had noticed that Hermione wasn't present at the feast. Neville had told me that she had been on the bathroom all day crying. I suspected Ron had poked fun at her again and decided to check on her after the feast. I bit into a pumpkin spice bun, enjoying myself, when the Great Hall doors flew open. Professor Quirrell came running in, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! There's a troll in the dungeon!" he yelled. The whole hall went silence. "I thought you'd like to know." He then fainted. All younger students, myself included, started screaming and panicking.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Everyone almost froze in place. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Everyone began filing out of the Great Hall and following the Prefects. The Gryffindor Prefects were Percy, Will and Rowan. The Hufflepuff Prefects were Penny and two other Hufflepuff students. The Ravenclaw Prefects were Andre, Penelope Clearwater and another Ravenclaw student. The Slytherin Prefects were three Slytherin students. I followed the Gryffindor students. Harry suddenly grabbed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry exclaimed. We quickly ran back and hurried to the girls bathroom. We almost made it there, but saw that the troll beat us.

"Looks like the troll's not in the dungeon anymore." Ron said. The troll slowly makes it way into the bathroom.

"We need to hurry." I said. Just as we entered the bath, we heard Hermione screaming and the sound of wood being smashed. We saw hiding under one of the smashed stall.

"Hermione, move!"! Harry yelled. She scrambled from the stalls and crawled under one of the sink. The troll swung its club and shattered the one next to her.

"Help!" Hermione cried. We picked up pieces of rubble and hurled it at the troll. That's when it turns to us. We each drew our wands, ready to defend ourselves. Harry had managed to jump on the troll, but it grabbed him and tried to hit him with its club.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything! Hurry up!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ron! The levitation charm!" I said. We pointed our wands toward the troll's club.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione said.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" we said. The club floated out of the troll's hand and then smacked it on the head. It dropped Harry and fell to the ground. I sighed in relief. I heard hurried footsteps come toward the bathroom. We turned to see McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell.

"Oh my! E-Explain yourselves, the three of you!" McGonagall sputtered. Harry, Ron and I stammered before Hermione said she had gone looking for the troll. McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor. She then awarded the three of us five points for, what she described as, "sheer dumb luck". We all quickly went back to our respective common rooms. As I reached my common room, I hear a bark. I turned around and saw a big black dog. It cocked its head at me.

**"Lily?"** it barked. Lily? Did it mean my Mum? How would this dog know my Mum?

"How do you know my Mum? I asked. It seemed shocked that I answered it.

**"Can you understand me?"** it barked.

"Yes. I can." I answered. It looked up and down the hallway before looking at me again.

**"May I... come closer to you?"** it barked, almost sounding nervous. I thought for a minute. How did this dog get in here? How did it know my Mum? I looked at the dogs eyes. They didn't look like normal eyes for a dog but almost like... human eyes. I shook my head. That's crazy. I knelt down and held my hand out. Its tail wagged as it walked up to me and nuzzled my hand.

"I guess... you can sleep in my common room, but it's probably best you sleep on the sofa." I said. It barked happily. I said the phrase and we went inside. The dog, who I figured from his voice was a male, jumped on the sofa and curled up. I started going up to my room when he stopped me.

**"Why is it best I sleep down here?"** he asked.

"Well... today is the anniversary of my parents murder. The thing is... I constantly have a nightmare of their deaths every year on this day. I end up tossing and turning and sobbing." I said. He jumped off the sofa and pushed his nose against my hand. I patted his nose. I went to my room, changed into my nightdress and climbed into bed. The dog curled up on the carpet just below my bed. Just before I dozed off, I asked the dog a question. "What do you want me to call you?"

**"Just call me... Padfoot."** the dog said.

"Okay. Good night Padfoot." I said. I drifted off, but at one point during the night, the nightmare came. Except this time, the nightmare was more clear and vivid.

_I could hear my Dad's voice telling Mum to take me and Harry and run. Mum picked me up and ran up the stairs. Then a bright green flash. I saw Dad fall and look almost frozen. Mum slammed the door to mine and Harry's room and hugged us both close to us. The door fell open with a loud bang. I could hear Mum plead for our lives, but a cold voice just laughed. I heard Mum's last words:  
"Harry, Holly... Mummy loves you. Dada loves you. We will always be with you." Then, another green flash appear behind Mum and her screams echoed through the room._

I felt tears prick my eyes as I tossed and turned throughout night. It may have been a dream, but I felt a gentle hand wipe away my tears. I then felt a calming feeling come over me.

_"Don't worry little Prongsette. These nightmares won't plague you tonight."_ a voice said. That's strange. It almost sounded like Padfoot's voice. I just assumed I was dreaming and fell right back to sleep.


	13. Niffler and Secret Passages

My Pov

It was November now and getting colder everyday. It was a free day so I decided to walk around the castle grounds. I just passed by the Whomping Willow when I heard someone call me. I looked to see Barnaby and Liz.

"Hi Holly!" Barnaby greeted.

"Hi Barnaby. Hi Liz." I greeted.

"Got any plans for today?" Liz asked. I shook my head. I was really just going to wonder around. "Why don't you come with me and Barnaby? We're going to the Magical Creature Reserve to look at what creatures might be around." My face lit up at the mention of creatures. I followed them to the reserve and started looking around. That's when I spot a small creature that resembled a platypus without its tail. It was so tiny it must have been a baby. I didn't go near it in fear I might enrage the mother so I looked elsewhere. After awhile, I noticed the creature was still there and pushing itself along the ground.

"Liz? Barnaby? What kind of creature is that?" I asked pointing to the small creature. They both looked in the direction I pointed.

"Why, that's a baby Niffler. And from the looks of things, it was born not too long ago." Liz said.

"Where's its mum?" I asked.

"Judging from its size, the mum might abandoned it thinking it wouldn't survive long." Barnaby said. That upset me a little. I know its animal nature, but still. I looked around and noticed a cloth on a table that seemed big enough to wrap around it. I took the cloth, slowly approached the Niffler and wrapped it in the cloth. It squeaked and poked its beak out of the cloth. Its eyes cracked open and it looked at me.

"Let's get it to Hagrid." Liz said. We walked to Hagrid's hut. All the while, the Niffler would squeak and push its head against my chest. Barnaby knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door.

"Hullo kids. Somethin' I can do for ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. We found this baby Niffler sniffing around." I said, shifting the Niffler in my arms.

"Oh. Well, bring 'im in. I'll see what I can do." Hagrid said. We went inside and I sat down. "Now, let's take a look-see." I handed the baby Niffler to Hagrid. Almost upon looking at it, Hagrid got a sad look on his face. "I recognize this little fella. His mum didn't abandon him. She was killed by a predator. I was just going to look for this little fella, but seems you found 'im first." Now I was really sad.

"What will happen to him?" I asked.

"Well, I'll take care of 'im through the winter and once he's strong enough, I'll release him back to the grasslands." Hagrid said. I nodded and went to follow Liz and Barnaby when the Niffler started squeaking frantically. I turned to see him trying to get out of Hagrid's arms. I ran back quickly and took the Niffler from Hagrid. He calmed down and nuzzled his head under my chin.

"It's okay." I said.

"Holly, was the Niffler's eyes open when you found 'im?" Hagrid asked. I thought for a minute and then shook my head. "Well, it seems that the little fella's imprinted on you." Huh?

"It means that the Niffler thinks your his mummy." Barnaby said. What?! I looked down at this small little thing as he wriggled around in my arms. I smiled and hugged the small creature. Hagrid went over with me how to feed the Niffler and how often. He then told me to bring the Niffler to him when classes resumed. I nodded and we left. I couldn't help but cuddle this adorable Niffler.

"What are you gonna name him?" Liz asked. I looked at him for a minute. He looked like a like puffball.

"Puff." I said. Puff chirped in response. I walked back to my room and was almost tackled by Padfoot. "Careful Padfoot!" He sat down and whimpered a little. "Sorry, but you almost made me drop Puff." I bent down so I could show him Puff. He sniffed Puff before sneezing a little.

**"Where did you find it?"** Padfoot asked.

"In the woods all alone. Hagrid said his mummy was killed, so I'm going to take care of him." I said. Padfoot barked in approval. I found a nice cozy spot for Puff to sleep. At least Padfoot would have another animal to talk to. I decided to explore my common room. I came to another room and saw four velvet curtains. One red, one yellow, one blue and one green. Where did these come from? I looked at them before going to the red curtain. I pushed it back and saw a large door with a 'G' on it. I slowly turned the knob and went through the door. I followed the long passage way before coming to what looked like another door. Now what?

_"Knock three times."_ a voice said. That sounded like Winona. I looked around but there was no one there. I knocked on the door three times and it clicked open. I slowly opened the door and saw it was the Gryffindor common room.

"Holly!" I snapped my attention to Harry. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. I explained to him about the curtains and the passages.

"Do you want to come see my common room?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed. He went down the passage first and I followed, closing the door behind me. We made it to my common room. "This is amazing!" Also instantly, Padfoot came bounding into the room and tackled Harry to the ground. "Whoa! Where'd this dog come from?"

"He's been staying here since Halloween. His name is Padfoot." I said. Harry patted him on the head and Padfoot seemed really happy. "Don't tell anyone he's here. Dogs aren't on the approved list of pets you can have."

"I won't." Harry promised. For a while, we played with Padfoot and Puff. It felt nice to just be able to play with my brother. Aside from classes and breaks, we hardly saw each other. It got late and we had to head to dinner.

"We have to go to dinner Padfoot. We'll try to bring you something to eat." I said. We left and went to dinner. I managed to sneak some chicken leg back to my room. "Here you go boy." I placed the chicken leg down. He devoured it in under a minute. I decided to turn in early. I changed into my nightdress. I placed Puff in his little spot and Padfoot took his spot at the bottom on the bed. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I must ask that before you read the next chapter that I post, that you re-read chapter 9. I updated it a little.**


	14. Christmas

My Pov

It was now December and around Christmas time. A vast majority of the student body was packing up to head home. Thankfully, if you didn't have anywhere to return home to, then you could stay at the school. The the only ones I knew were stay were me, Harry, the Weasleys, Dora, Barnaby, Ismelda, the Sheehans, Talbott and Merula. Everyone else was going home. I sat on by Harry as he and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess. I turned to see Hermione carrying a trunk behind her.

"Knight to E-5." Harry said. The white knight chess piece moved to the spot. Ron seemed to think about his move before deciding.

"Queen to E-5." Ron said. The red queen chess piece moved to that spot, picked up its chair and swung it at Harry's knight, smashing it.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's Wizard's Chess." Ron said. Ron and Hermione had a small exchange before she departed for the train to go home. They were careful not to talk about Nicholas Flamel in front of the older students. Harry told me that Hagrid had slipped in mentioning Nicholas Flamel and that whatever Fluffy was guarding belonged to him. Harry, of course, told me all this as soon as they knew. After some chatting among each other, everyone turned in. Soon, the next morning arrived. My first Christmas from Privet Drive. I heard several knocks on the passage doors. I got up and opened the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin doors.

"Happy Christmas Holly!" the older students greeted. I greeted all of them. I knocked on the Gryffindor door and it opened. We all went through the passage, with Padfoot and Puff following, and found Will, Katrina, Ron, Fred, George and Harry waiting for us.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Will greeted. We all sat down and opened presents. Will had gotten Merula a pendant of dark jade and silver, Barnaby had gotten Ismelda a Puffskein and Talbott had given Katrina a necklace with an eagle feather. I didn't understand that part, but it seemed to be a personal thing with them. In addition to the presents from others, some of the other older students had left me and Harry something. Andre had made both of us a part of new dress robes. Mine was beautiful purple dress**(it is the magical outfit you can choose to wear on your first date in Hogwarts Mystery)**. It had also come with a pair of shoes and a headband.

"Here Holly." Dora said. She gave me a small box. I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain with a lavender-pink gem in the middle and two small blue gems on either side. She helped me clasp it around my neck. I felt so happy. This was the first Christmas that I had actually had presents and been surround by people I cared about.

"Holly, Harry. There's one more for each of you." Ron said. Harry's was a large parcel and mine was small. Harry opened his and revealed a cloak. Harry wrapped it around himself and all but his head became invisible.

"An Invisibility Cloak!" Katrina exclaimed. Apparently it belong to Dad and it was a rare item. I opened my gift. It was beautiful silver bracelet. I took it out and examined it closer. It had heart design in the middle and from the top of the heart was a unicorn head with wings sprouting from around the horse's neck.

"That's fairy silver." Merula said. I looked at her. "It use to be common hundreds of years ago, but now it's so rare." I looked at the bracelet and couldn't help but think I had seen it before.

"Oh! There's one more." Barnaby said. He pulled a box from behind one of the couches. Unlike the others, this one was moving. Harry and I both opened it and saw a white Crup puppy. When I looked closer, I saw it was the same one that had been brought to me when I was in the Hospital Wing. Both Harry and I took turns holding her and we both agreed to name her Flurry. Everything was going great until I slipped and said something.

"What are we going to do with Flurry when we go back Harry?" I asked. "No chance Uncle Vernon will let us keep her. Especially because she from **here**."

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Why did you put emphasis on 'here' ?" Ismelda asked. Harry and I both began to get nervous.

"Um..." I muttered.

"Holly?" Dora asked. Harry and I looked at each other as we both started shaking.

"You two don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Talbott said. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I felt Dora's hand grip my shoulder.

"Holly..." Dora said. Harry and I looked at each other and knew we had to tell someone. About our home life.

"Ok... we'll tell you all. But please... wait until the end to say something." I pleaded. So, we told them everything. From the beatings, the starvation, the neglect and even the times we both had been so ill that we both had almost died yet our aunt and uncle didn't get us medical attention. After all of this was said, the common room was silent. Everyone's mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide. Dora hugged both of us while several of the others were fuming.

"I'll be right back!" Will said, walking out of the common room. Both me, Harry and even Padfoot chased after him.

"Will, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this." Will said, not breaking his pace. What?! He couldn't! We tried to keep up with him and then we stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. Will recited several types of candy before it started turning until it revealed a staircase. We all traveled up the staircase and Will knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. Will swung the door open.

"Headmaster, we need to-" Will began but trailed off. We poked our heads from around Will and saw two men and two women sitting in front of Dumbledore. "Talk." I noticed the men and women looking at me and Harry in shock. That's when I heard Padfoot whimper. I turned to look at him and saw how scared he looked.

"Ah, Willis. I was just about to send for you to bring the Potter children here." Dumbledore said. He gestured for us to come in.


	15. Sirius Black

My Pov

Harry and I walked into Dumbledore's office behind Will and Padfoot stayed right behind me. We sat down and faced Dumbledore.

"Now then... Harry, Holly. I'd like to inquire about your... dog." Dumbledore asked. I glupped. I was worried this was about me having a pet that was on the non-approved list. "Holly... when did you acquire this dog?"

"It was on Halloween. After the troll attack. I just found him wondering the halls." I said. I noticed how all of the people were looking from me, to Harry, to Padfoot.

"I see." Dumbledore said. He took a moment and then spoke again. "Has the dog been threatening to you or Harry in any way?" I was confused by the question.

"No sir." I said.

"The few times I've been around Padfoot, he's been affectionate and protective." Harry said.

"Especially around you." I said.

"I told you all he won't hurt them." one of the women said.

"Calm yourself Malta." Dumbledore said. She nodded. I noticed looks exchanged between the adults before they all looked to Dumbledore. "Harry and Holly, please wait in the hall with Mr. Sheehan until I call you both back." We got up and started to leave. "Except leave your... companion behind for a moment." I stopped and looked back at Padfoot. He whimpered but looked at me.

**"Go on Prongsette."** Padfoot said. I nodded to Padfoot and walked out.

* * *

Malta's Pov

I walked over to the the dog and patted his head. He turned around and licked my cheek.

"Hello love." I said. The dog barked and wagged his tail. "As much as love you Sirius, I would prefer you change back to your human form. I want to be able to hug and kiss you properly." He hesitated before complying. He shifted back into his human form and my heart jerked. He was so haggard and pale but even so, he was still handsome. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. We parted and were met with three angry stares.

"Why? Why are you even here? Why are you even near them?" Remus asked.

"Someone had to. I didn't see any of you being there for them." Sirius said, sneering at them.

"How dare you!" Sarah yelled.

"He's telling the truth! Sirius has at least made an effort to be there for them." I yelled back.

"He lost any right to be near Harry or Holly when he betrayed James and Lily." Martin said.

"It wasn't me! It was the rat!" Sirius yelled.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. All of us jumped and went quiet. "Now... Sirius, what did you mean 'rat'?"

"Pettigrew! He's alive and he's inside the school halls right now!" Sirius yelled. All of them looked at each other. They were all uncertain if they should believe me. "He's in his Animagus form. A rat. He's been living with the Weasleys."

"Can you prove this Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Have the rat brought here and I'll show you." Sirius answered. Everyone looked at each other before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Very well Sirius." Dumbledore said. He got up and walked from his desk. He opened the door and went into the hall. We heard him say something to seventh-year and the kids before we heard footsteps fade away. That's when both Harry and Holly walked in.

* * *

My Pov

I gripped Harry's arm as the people turned their attention to us. I noticed the other man that hadn't been in the room before. I also saw Padfoot was gone. One of the women knelt down in front of us and placed a hand on either of our shoulders. We kept our heads low so we didn't see their faces.

"Hello Harry. Hello Holly." the woman said.

"Hello." we mumbled lowly. She lightly cupped our cheeks and we looked right at her. She has long black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"My name is Malta Black. I was a close friend of your parents." the woman said. Our eyes widen. "We all were." She gestured to the other people in the room. That's when I really looked at the other man. Sirius Black!

"Y-Y-You... you let our parents die." I whimpered. I noticed that his face turned sad at my saying this. Malta made me look at her.

"No Holly. My husband isn't responsible for your parents' deaths." she said.

"Then who-" I started but was interrupted by Will and Professor Dumbledore returning. Will had a cage in his hand and inside was Scabbers. Malta pointed to Scabbers.

"He is." Malta said. Both Harry and I looked at each other and confusion. Scabbers started squeaking up a fit. Almost like her was frightened. Will sat the cage on Dumbledore's desk. Malta pulled out a wand. "You can borrow my wand, love." Sirius took her wand and pointed it at the cage.

"Now your deceit ends Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius recited some kind of spell and a light came from Malta's wand and went toward the cage. The cage fell apart and Scabbers started changing. Soon, instead of a rat, there stood a trembling man. All eyes widen at this. "Remus, Martin, Sarah, Professor... say hello to the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

**I'm not dead! So sorry I haven't posted anything. I've been working different shifts and most of the time when I'm off, I go swimming. I've also had serious writer's block. The stories I will be focusing primarily on are this, my TWDG stories and possibly my Residue story. Everyone please be safe.**


End file.
